Tears of a living doll
by JB Rose
Summary: Sold to pay off her father's gambling debts, to two mystery men who have a dark secret. What does the local book seller have to do with it? More importantly who and what was her dead mother? *Dark* Jasper/Bella/Mason


**This Story was originally for the Japan relief effort but they rejected it so I am putting it up for you all to read. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and it's rate M for a reason. **

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away...

Isn't that how all fairytales start? And why does it all ways have to be far, far away? Why can't it be in a small wet town, in the heart of the Washington State forest?

Well, this is my fairytale and it does start with Once upon a time, in a small rainy town called Forks...

B POV

I ran through the rain and entered the small book store. The only sound was the small bell above the door tinkling as it caught on the top. I moved further into the darkness, enjoying the sound of the rain as it hit the roof, as it was muffled by the layers of books. I made my way to my usual seat that was hidden at the very back next to a fire.

I was the laughing stock of the town, though to my face they were nice. I loved to read, it was a way for me to escape from the mundane life that I lived. My father was forever away leaving me to look after our small farm by myself. My mother having died during child birth.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, what can I get for you today?"

I smiled up at Mr. Wise, the owner of the town's only book store, and my safe haven. I couldn't help but bite my lip as he didn't wait for my answer and just handed me my favourite book before leaving me alone. It had all ways been this way ever since I was eight and I found his shop one day during a thunder storm when my father had locked me out the house.

I hadn't realised how late it had become until Mr. Wise placed his hand on my shoulder telling me it was all most sunset. I nodded my head in understanding before untangling my legs from my skirt. Mr. Wise helped me to stand before wishing me luck and a safe journey home. The moment I was outside I heard the sound of him locking the door and drawing the blinds. I pulled my jacket closer to my body before hurrying towards the bridge that led to my house. If I was lucky, I would be home just in time. It seemed that luck wasn't going to be on my side today.

"Miss Swan, where are you going in such a hurry?"

I cursed under my breath as none other than Jacob Black, the towns so called most eligible bachelor strolled toward me with a smirk on his face. It wasn't unknown to me, nor the rest of the town, what his attentions toward me were and yet I felt nothing for him, except maybe a little hostility.

"Good evening Mr. Black, I hope the day has been pleasant for you?"

I tried not to roll my eyes as he let his eyes wander over my body before they stopped at my chest before he answered.

"Meeting you has certainly brightened up my day Miss Swan. Why don't you join me for a meal at the inn and I can tell you about my latest hunting trip."

I swallowed the bile that rose and tried to escape my mouth. I hated anything to do with hunting which, considering that it was one of the only past times here, made me even odder.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Black, but I really must be on my way before it gets dark."

I watched as he frowned at noticing how dark it was becoming before he nodded his head. I bid him a good evening before picking my skirts up and starting to jog toward home. I could just see the fence that surrounded my house just as the world went black.

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom with an icepack resting against the back of my head. I could hear voices coming from underneath the door, two I didn't even recognise the other to my surprise was my father's. He wasn't due home for another few weeks, or so I thought. I slowly got up and straightened my skirts ignoring the mud stains. I straightened up I grabbed the wall to stop myself from falling as the room around me spun. Once I could see straight again, I slowly opened the door and walked into the main room of the cottage.

The voices stopped as the two unknown men stood and my father slowly stood and made his way over to me. He didn't touch me, he never did, even when I was little. He all ways claimed that it wasn't suitable since I was a young lady.

"How is the head?"

The room suddenly filled with the sound of something growling almost like a warning causing my father to start to shake and mutter an apology.

"I am well father. A bit dizzy perhaps but that is all."

I watched as he nodded his head before going back to his seat giving the two men a wide berth. I noticed that they didn't have anything before them causing me to want to shake my head at my father lack of hospitality. He still hadn't told me their names. Both men turned to my father and glared at him causing him to shake before he realised why they were looking at him.

"Isabella, may I introduce you to Lord Whitlock and Lord Cullen."

I dipped down into a low curtsy and started to sway as the dizziness returned. I suddenly felt a cold arm wrap itself around my waist causing me to look up into the dark eyes of Lord Cullen. I swear I could see a ring of red around his irises but put it down to my head.

"You must be careful Miss Swan, we don't want you injured anymore, do we?"

I shook my head and tried to disentangle myself from his hold, prompting him to tighten his grip before half pulling me over to the sofa, to where Lord Whitlock was still standing. He lowered me so I was placed on the middle cushion before sitting down next to me placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Would you like a glass of water Miss Swan?"

I looked up at Lord Whitlock and nodded. I was a little surprised when he glared at my father who immediately sprang up and poured me a glass of water from the the cold box that sat in the far corner of the kitchen Lord Whitlock took it from his hand before sitting down next to me so I was sandwiched between the two strangers.

"Drink Miss Swan."

I held my hand out for the glass but he shook his head before holding it up to my mouth. Not one to complain I opened my mouth and allowed him to tip some of the cold fluid down my throat. Once I had enough I pulled back only to find Lord Cullen had placed his arm along the edge of the sofa and was playing with my hair.

It was Lord Whitlock who broke the silence in the room.

"Miss Swan, it seems your father has been keeping secrets from you. Now as much as it pains us to do this to you after the afternoon you have had but none the less."

I looked over at my father who was looking at the floor rather than at me as he toyed with a loose thread on the bottom of his worn cotton shirt.

"Your father, hasn't been able to pay his rent for the last few months. You see he has been going over to the next town and spending the money he earned at the mill on cards and loose women."

My cheeks dampen from the tears I hadn't realised I was crying. Lord Whitlock handed me his hanky before going on with what he was saying.

"Your father was never very good at cards and lost more money than he had, so he came to us. We lent him the money on the provision that he paid us back. Unfortunately, his luck didn't change, and when we came for our money he didn't have it."

I knew where this was going. My own father had sold me to pay off his debt. I suddenly found myself on Lord Whitlock's lap, as I lost control of my composer.

"Sh, Miss Swan. We promise that we will look after you and in time you will be our wife."

I nodded my head. It wasn't that unusual for a woman to have more than one husband. I felt myself become air born before I was placed back onto my bed. Lord Cullen shut the door and leant against it as Lord Whitlock knelt in front of me and I heard the front door slam shut.

"Now Isabella, I take from your tears that you know what your father has done?"

I nodded my head as I looked down at my hands. I was nothing more than a common whore.

I heard a low growl come from Lord Cullen who stomped toward me.

"You are not a whore Isabella. That man that claims to be your father is the one at fault here. Unfortunately, you are the only thing worth anything, even this house doesn't actually belong to your father but to us. Now so you don't go around call us 'Your Lordship' my name is Mason, and PC there is Jasper."

I tried to work out what he meant by PC causing Jasper, to laugh.

"It stands for Prince Charming. If there's one thing that Mason isn't, it is charming."

I didn't know whether or not it was wise to laugh so I kept silent. I jumped as I felt the ties at the back of my dress start to loosen.

"Relax Isabella. You need to rest. Today has been trying for you and tomorrow is going to be much worse. Let us undress you and put you to bed, as after all, this is our job now."

I nodded my head and stood when Jasper pulled me to my feet, letting my dress slide down my body. I could feel myself blush as I felt their eyes linger on my thin shift that didn't hide much. I felt a cold hand wrap itself around my hip as Mason pulled me up against his chest just as Jasper wrapped his hand around my other hip sandwiching me between the two of them.

"Isabella, you should be dressed in silk not this rag. I will get one of our servants to bring you some new clothes tonight."

As Mason kissed the back of my neck before he took my hair down, Jasper slipped my shift from my body leaving me standing naked between their two bodies.

"Beautiful Isabella. Now bed."

I felt Mason, give me one last kiss on the neck before he climbed off my bed and pulled the blankets down. I was a little surprised to find a bed warmer had been placed under the blankets.

"We brought it for you earlier. We don't need you getting a cold."

I nodded my head as Jasper lowered me into my bed before pulling the blankets up covering my naked form. He brushed his lips gently over mine before pulling back.

With one last goodnight they left the room closing the door behind them. I waited for the sound of the front door opening, but it didn't come. They must be staying the night. They would need sheets and blankets unless they were staying in my father's room. I had changed his sheets just this morning so they should be clean. I jumped as Mason's voice filled the air

"Isabella, go to sleep. Don't make me come in there, or I swear you won't be able to sit for a week."

I shuddered before rolling over so I was facing the window. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep just as the front door closed.

I was woken by the smell of toast with strawberry jam and tea being placed by my head. I let out scream as my mind informed me a strange person was in my room. A second later, Jasper ran into the room to find me standing in the corner with my blanket wrapped around me as a young girl stood on the other side of the room in shock.

"Angela, you can go now. Please make sure everything is ready for Miss Swan."

I watched as the girl nodded before bobbing up and down so fast I barely noticed it before she ran from the room. Once the front door had closed, Jasper stepped toward me holding his hand out.

"Come Isabella, you need to eat. Angela, is now your maid. She is responsible for looking after you. First eat your food, then I will bathe you."

I paused causing him to as well, unless he wanted to hurt me.

"Isabella, do I need to get Mason?"

I shook my head and allowed him to pulled me back onto the bed so I was resting between his open legs. I allowed him to feed me with one hand as the other one worked its way under the blanket and across my rib cage.

"You have such soft skin Isabella. So pale but you are too thin."

I felt myself blushing, which elicited a moan from him as he ran his nose across cheek.

"You'll be my little doll won't you Isabella?"

I was in shock as I felt my body react to his words.

"You're going to be beautiful. You are already so submissive to us. I know Mason is looking forward to training you."

I felt a wetness between my legs that I had never felt before making me think I had wet myself. I felt my skin heat up as I tried to pull away from him.

"What is it Isabella? What has you blushing so?"

I jumped as I felt his hand slowly slide down my stomach and between my legs to the wetness. I expected him to be repulsed. Instead he made a sound like he was purring as his fingers started to stroke me down there.

"Isabella, how old are you?"

I felt myself becoming wetter as I answered him causing my skin to burn even more. What was happening to me and why was he causing me to wet myself more? I remembered his question and ducked my head before whispering my age. I was considered a spinster even though I was all most seventeen. Most of the girls in the village had been married for years. 

I felt myself blushes redder as Mason, walked into the room, stopping to take a deep breath as Jasper, pushed one of his fingers inside of me causing me to let out a small yelp.

"I thought we weren't going to play with her until we got her home?"

"Couldn't help myself. Could I my little doll?"

I found myself panting as he kept moving his finger in and out of me as his thumb brushed against what I read was my bundle of nerves. It was strange, part of me really liked what he was doing to me, while the other part wanted to run away and hide. I was starting to feel dirty for both enjoying it and hating it at the same time. Add the fact we weren't alone.

As if Mason could read my mind, he leant forward and removed the blanket that was wrapped around me before leaning back and watched Jasper's ministrations.

I felt myself tense as a strange feeling filled my lower tummy. The next thing I knew I was crying out Jasper's name as my whole body convulsed and I felt liquid squirt out of me and onto his hand. Once I had partially regained my composure, I found myself being lifted into Mason's arms as he carried me across the main room still naked toward a bath that had been placed in front of the fire. I had no idea what Jasper was doing and from the way Mason placed himself, I couldn't see past him.

I shuddered as he lowered me into the hot water still blushing over what had just taken place between the three of us. I was a little surprised how gentle he was being with me. Something told me this wouldn't always be the case.

"So young and innocent. You will make a perfect wife and doll for us Isabella."

I found myself blushing even more at his words. If this kept happening they would believe I was a tomato. He tilted my head back as someone poured hot water over my head. I looked up into the very red eyes of Jasper who poured something from a bottle onto my head.

"What are you?"

It slipped from my mouth without thinking. I waited to be yelled at or something, but Jasper continued to wash my hair as Mason ran his nose up my throat before he whispered in my ear.

"We're your masters, mates and soon-to-be husbands. As for anything else, well this isn't the place or time to be telling you. Your father will be returning soon."

I couldn't respond because Jasper tipped another jug of hot water over my hair rinsing it out. I was surprised when he suddenly started to put my still wet hair in heated metal rollers as Mason, finished washing the rest of me.

I was pulled up so I was standing up in the water as Mason kissed his way down my body before wrapping a towel around me and lifting me out of the tub. He carried me back to my bedroom where I found an outfit laid out from me, that I knew didn't belong to me.

"We have brought you a whole new wardrobe. Angela brought us an outfit this morning. Now get dried and I'll help you get ready."

I quickly dried myself off before Mason pulled the towel away with a frown.

"We have new one's for you at home."

I nodded my head and squirmed as he let his eyes drift over my body before reaching behind me for what looked like a pair of bloomers but they were missing the crotch. I used his shoulders to keep my balance as he pulled them up my legs.

"These as you can see are crotchless. They will give Jasper and I easy access to you when we have needs."

I felt myself blush as he showed me what he meant with his fingers. Just like Jasper had done before my bath. I was still a little sensitive down, and from the way Mason was smiling he was aware of this. Just as I felt the tingle in my tummy again he stopped before moving his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean causing me to let out a small moan before I blushed at my own reaction.

"You're so beautiful when you do that. Now arms up."

I did as I was told as he slipped a dress over my head. It felt like it was made of silk. It stopped just short of fully covering the bloomers. He moved behind me and tied it so I could barely breath. I couldn't help but notice how tight it was across my chest. Even though I was only sixteen turning seventeen in a week , my body had matured rather fast than most of the girls knew. I was a little on the big side in the chest area.

"You look beautiful Isabella. Just like a doll. Now socks and shoes before I hand you back over to Jasper."

I sat on the bed as he put on white ankle socks and a pair of black sandals with bows on them.

"You look lovely Isabella."

I jumped as Jasper crept up behind me and kissed me on the neck.

"Now come and sit on the chair so I can do your hair and makeup. Angela, will do this for you when you're at home."

I nodded my head and let him lead me to one of the kitchen chairs he had brought into my room. I stayed perfectly still as he quickly painted my face before he started on my hair.

"All done. Come look in the mirror."

I allowed him to pull me into the main room to the only full length mirror we owned. I gasped at my own refection. I looked like a child's doll.

"We told you that you were our doll and we meant it."

I looked up as Mason wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed my neck just as my father entered into the house and stopped.

"Mr. Swan, we will be leaving in a minute. You can say your goodbye's to Isabella now."

Mason kissed my temple one last time before storming past my father, and out the door to where I could just make out Jasper waiting with two horses. I looked down at my shoes waiting for him to say anything. After five minutes of silence I shrugged and walked past him and out the house straight into Jasper's arms. I couldn't find it in myself to cry as Jasper helped me up onto his horse. Once he was seated, he pulled me against his chest as he wrapped his cloak around my body. I hid my face against his chest as we passed through the town.

I was a little surprised when we stopped in front of my favourite book store. Jasper dismounted before he pulled me down next to him. Mason held the door open as Jasper guided me into shop.

Mr. Wise actually came forward and bowed to both Jasper and Mason, before he looked down at me and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Swan. Don't you look lovely today."

I blushed at his words causing both Mason and Jasper to make a purring sound again before Mason spoke.

"She always looks beautiful. Now do you have the books that we require?"

Mr. Wise threw me a quick smile before hurrying off into the rear of the shop. I would miss coming here. I suddenly found myself being swept up into Mason's arms as he carried me to my chair. Just like one would a doll, he placed me in it so my feet where straight out in front of me, while he placed my hands in my lap.

"Don't move from this spot Isabella. Not one muscle."

I stayed as still as possible not even answering him which caused him to smirk before he brushed his lips across mine.

"Not a muscle."

He turned and walked away leaving me by myself. The only light like as always was cast by the fire. I heard the door being opened and the sound of heavy footsteps walk quickly across the floor. The moment his smell reached my nose I become somewhat scared. I didn't want to make Mason angry with me but I couldn't help but move further into the shadow that the chair provided.

It wasn't enough. I could make out his lop sided smile as his eyes took in my outfit.

"Well, what do we have here? Do you look just delectable."

I felt myself shaking as he reached out to touch me before a pale hand wrapped round his tanned wrist. I heard the bones snapping as Mason pushed him into the bookcase near the fire as Jasper moved in front of me blocking my view.

"Now I know you have been taught manners Mr. Black. Especially about touching things that don't belong to you."

I heard the sound of more bones breaking as a whimper filled the air before Mason, spoke again

"Miss Swan is now our property. I suggest you don't come near her again. Do I make myself clear?"

I didn't hear him respond but he must of nodded because there was a sudden thud as he landed on the hard wooden floor. I soon found myself face to face with an angry looking Mason. I felt tears streak down my face. I felt him cup my face as he reached forward and kissed the tears away.

"I am still going to take you home and turn your little ass a nice red colour however I promise you will be able to sit afterwards."

I felt myself shiver as the place between my legs became wet for some reason. I gasped as Mason, slowly let his hand move up my leg and under my dress.

"Sh, not a sound Isabella. You are our doll after all and dolls don't make sound."

I sat there and bit my bottom lip as I felt his finger enter me down there again this time he entered a second finger stretching me even more.

"Just relax Isabella and enjoy."

I tried to relax until he bent his fingers inside of me hitting something that was causing the funny felling in my tummy to return. Mason suddenly pulled me forward a little bit so I was lent back. I suddenly tensed up as he slipped one of his fingers out of me and down to my other hole.

"You'll learn to love this Isabella. Now take a deep breath and relax."

I did as instructed. The moment I had breathed out he stuck his finger into me causing me to let out a small whimper.

"Quite Isabella."

I soon found my lips being busy as Jasper tilted my head backwards as Mason, continued to move his fingers in and out of me. I could feel Mr. Wise's and Jacob's eyes on us as I suddenly felt my body convulse again and felt the liquid leave me body causing Mason to let out a growling sound before speaking again.

"See what I mean, completely ours. Now why don't you just run along and play with yourself Mr. Black."

I heard the sound of feet running away before the door opened and closed once again leaving the four of us alone. I found myself blushing as Mr. Wise stood there and looked at us before nodding his head.

"She is going to make a great little doll for you both. I envy you. If I didn't know she belonged to you all ready I would have claimed her."

Jasper, stood up and smiled at him as Mason, picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ummm. Once she is settled we will allow you to visit Garrett."

He nodded and winked at me before moving back into the darkness.

"Come Isabella. Time for us to take you home."

I was a little surprised when Mason kept me wrapped around him when we got back onto his horse. He pulled me so I was pressed flush against him before wrapping his cloak around me, hiding me from both the rain and the rest of the village.

"When we get you home I am going to introduce you to our bedroom. Then I am going to tan your little ass for disobeying my command. I am sure Jasper, will comfort you once I am done."

I felt myself become tense as the ride continued in silence. Every now and then one of them would say something so softly I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. I could only make out the tops of the trees as they moved past us and the odd bird. Mason's hold on me didn't loosen up at all, in fact the tenser I became the harder he held on to me.

The moment the horse stopped, Mason pulled us from its back and straight into a long dark corridor.

"Welcome to your new home Isabella. From now on these walls are going to be the only place you see unless Jasper or I escort you."

I nodded as we suddenly entered into a large cavern of a room. I expected it to be white, but instead it was mainly grey, with black marble floors. Every piece of furniture including the stairs was stained so it was dark. Even the roses in the middle of the floor where mainly black with only the tips being a blood red in colour and they weren't even real but made of glass and metal.

He didn't put me down until he'd climbed the stairs and carried me down to the end of a long corridor that was completely enclosed by long red velvet curtains. The only light was coming from the odd candle that hung between paintings and pictures of people doing god knows what.

I was placed on the floor while Mason looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"This is our bedroom. Jasper, mine and yours. Now come with me, I believe that I told you I was going to punish you."

He took my hand and led me to a tall wing backed chair. He sat down leaving me standing in front of him.

"Take your bloomers off and then I want you across my knee."

I did as I was told as quickly as possible hoping it would get this over and done with quicker. I heard the bedroom door open and close again just as Mason, pulled my dress so it was bunched around my hips leaving my ass fully exposed.

"You are to count every single stroke. You are also to thank me for each one as well. Do I make myself clear Isabella? Speak."

"Yes, Sir"

I heard a bottle being opened before I felt an oily liquid being drizzled on my ass. It relaxed me a bit before I felt his hand come down hard causing me to yelp in pain.

"Isabella, don't make me tell you again..."

I let out a small one and a thank you. Fifteen hits later my ass was on fire, and I had tears running down my face. I felt more oil being placed on my ass as Jasper knelt in front of me and wiped my face with his thumbs. I all most let out a small scream as I felt something large enter my back hole stretching it.

"Sh, just relax Isabella, I promise you that it will stop hurting soon. We have another present for you but I think you could do with a proper hot bath, food and then a nap before we give it to you. I promise all will be explained once you have woken up again."

I was starting to like Jasper, a lot more than Mason, but something told me that he could be as deadly as Mason, if pushed. I found myself being picked up and carried into another cave like room that turned out to be the bathroom. Unlike at home they had a large in ground bath that I knew was all ways heated from underground pipes. Jasper, quickly undressed me before doing the same for himself, he then picked me again and carried me down the stairs and into the bath.

I couldn't help but blush as my eyes dropped down to his erect manhood causing him to smile at me before lowering me into the water at which I shuddered in pain.

"Relax, the water will stop the stinging. Now I suggest you leave the plug that Mason placed in you alone. It will stop hurting soon and as long as you don't touch it, you'll be fine. Just let me wash you and relax."

I allowed him to wash me down before he handed me the soap.

"Now it's your turn to wash me."

I bit my bottom lip just soft enough not actually draw blood before I slowly started to wash his chest. I could feel how hard his chest was under the cloth causing me to blush. I continued to wash his body ignoring his manhood in hope he wouldn't make me touch it.

"All of me Isabella."

I felt my face become even redder as I wrapped my hand, still with the wash cloth, around him. He brought his hand up to my hair, drew my mouth to his and kissed me gently before pulling away a little.

"Drop the cloth Isabella. I want to feel your hand on me."

I did as I was instructed to do before he wrapped his hand over mine and started to move it up and down his length.

"That's it Isabella, nice and tight. You feel so good."

I found myself feeling a little prideful at the fact I was causing him pleasure.

"You should feel this way. As you were told earlier you are to be our wife as well as our little doll. We know you are young and still very much an innocent, we are going to train you and make you into the young woman we want you to be."

I suddenly felt myself being pulled up so I was sat on the edge of the bath before Jasper. He pushed me back a little as he let out a low growl before spilling this liquid all over my chest and collapsing on top of me.

"Now that is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. Though Jasper, you are squashing her."

I found myself being rolled over so I was laid on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me there. I watched as Mason undressed before sliding into the bath. He swam over to us before leaning against the edge by Jasper's legs and carefully reached out to touch my leg causing me to tense up.

"Oh Isabella, you will learn that I will only punish you if you deserve it. You will come to like me even maybe love me as much as you do Jasper. Just relax little one."

I felt myself being pulled back into the water causing Jasper to let out a small growl as he tightened his hold on me before sliding back into the bath next to Mason.

"You could have just asked you know Mason."

"Yes well she now smells of you which considering I don't think she'll let me do that for a while isn't fair on me, though I do understand your need to mark her" 

I found myself blushing again at his words causing Jasper to nuzzle the side of my neck.

"You are so beautiful when you do that my little doll. Come let's get you dried and feed."

I allowed Jasper to pull me back towards the stone steps and to Angela, who was holding out a towel for me. Jasper stepped out shielding my body from her view as he took the towel and told her to leave. The moment she left, Jasper spun around and wrapped the towel around my body before lifting me up into his arms and carrying me back into the bedroom.

He placed me on the bed before moving around so fast I couldn't see what he was doing before he came back with a white nightdress that was made of silk.

"Arms up Isabella."

I did as I was told, yet again, as he slipped it over my slim form before he reached underneath and removed the towel. It was only then did I notice he was yet again dress in a pair of tight black trousers, while he left his white shirt unbuttoned showing off his chest. A few moments later Mason, rejoined us fully dressed in dark grey pants and shirt. His waist coat had ravens sewn on its panel. The whole look made his bronze hair stand out more and yes red eyes pop out more.

"You look beautiful Isabella. I am afraid that I won't be joining you for the rest of the afternoon. I have several meetings to attend that were in place before you entered our lives. However, I should be back before you go for a final sleep."

I nodded my head in understanding. He reached down and pulled my head back by my hair and attacked my mouth with his own before pulling back and kissing my forehead and sweeping out the room without another word.

"Food Isabella."

I shook my head to clear it before allowing Jasper, to hand feed me. This brought back the one conversation I actually had with my father when I first started my monthlies.

"Isabella, you are now of age to be married. As of yet no one has come forward to ask for your hand nor to court you. Now you have to understand you need to be more submissive, men like their women submissive. They also don't like woman that can read or write ,so you must stop this silly quest of yours to learn. You are a girl, your job is to clean and do as you are told. I will make some money from you once I marry you off."

"Where are you my little doll?"

I hadn't realised that Jasper had stopped feeding me and had wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Speak to me Isabella."

I closed my eyes and placed my head so it rested against his shoulder before I spoke.

"I was remembering a conversation I had with my father. He told me that men prefer women to be submissive and dumb. That my only job in life was to clean and to be sold off in marriage."

"Well apart from the dumb bit and you cleaning, Mason and I do expect you to be totally submissive to us, but we will train you as I said. The plug Mason place in you earlier is part of your training, though he should have warned you beforehand. As for selling you to be married, it's actually more common than you know. Even if your father didn't own us money we still would have come for you. Mr. Wise, is an old friend of ours and agreed to keep an eye on you until we were ready to collect you."

I frowned at his words causing him to let out a sound between a purr and a moan.

"You belonged to us since you were born. Your mother the moment she knew she was pregnant came to us against your fathers knowledge. At the time Mason and I didn't fully understand why a human, let alone a female, would come to us but none the less your mother stood there and actually begged us to take you. You see your mother was a witch and a strong one at that. You have to understand witches on a whole a very rare, and only females carry the gene."

I leant back so I could look in his eyes and continued to frown.

"Are you telling me I am a witch? I mean I know Mason and you aren't exactly human..."

"I was going to have this talk with you after you had your nap but since we have started it I might as well finish it. You're right Isabella, Mason and I aren't human. We're called by many names but we prefer the name vampire."

I watched as his eyes slowly turned to slits as his teeth started to elongate, and I mean all of them, although his canines did grow slightly longer than the others. His finger nails also grew so they were like razor sharp daggers that dug into my back .

"This is who Mason and I truly are, and as for your question, yes you are a witch."

I nodded my head before he wrapped his hand around my neck capturing my jaw in his hand as his nails dug lightly into my check before he spoke again.

"However, enough talking Isabella, you need to rest."

He laid us down so my back was to his front as his hands rested over my breasts with the nails digging ever so lightly into them.

"Close your eyes Isabella. I will wake you in an hour."

I did as ordered and soon found myself slipping into an uneasy rest. As promised, Jasper woke me after an hour of sleep by lightly kissing my neck before biting down on it causing me to shoot up screaming.

"Quiet Isabella."

I stopped screaming but couldn't stop myself from biting my lip as he sank his teeth further into my neck parting the skin like a hot knife through butter. I felt his nails dig into my chest holding me to him as he continued to drink. I started to feel slightly light headed as he pulled away licking the wound on my neck to seal it.

"Well done my little doll. Wait here and don't move. I'll be back with some orange juice and a sugar cookie."

I lay there with my eyes closed as I waited for him to return. I felt the bed dip before I opened my eyes. I was a little surprised to see it was Mason who was pulling me so I was leant against his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Jasper, really needs to be more careful with you. Where is he anyway?"

Just as I was about to answer, Jasper walked back into the room, looking more human than he did before, carrying a tray with my juice and sugar cookie.

"Don't start Mason. I know I took too much."

"We were going to talk to her together Jasper. Or did you forget about that as well?"

I felt the tears falling down my face as Jasper hissed at him. They shouldn't be fighting because of me. I felt Mason as he started to lick my face clean of all my tears as he purred.

"Sh my little doll. It's okay, Jasper is often ruled by his emotions rather than his actual brain. Now take your juice and cookie, and then we can show you the rest of the house."

I nodded my head before doing as I was told. Once I took the last bite of my cookie Mason swung me up into his arms but not before wrapping me up in the blanket.

"As you know this is our room. The house is split into two sections the private part, in which we are now in and the public part. Today we will show you around the private part. You are not to enter the public part until we say so."

I nodded my head in understanding as Mason walked out of the room followed by a still upset Jasper. Unlike last time, the curtains were open giving me a good look at the pictures that were on the walls. I gasped as I saw it was a picture of a young girl being taken by what could be only described as a hairy monster. This followed the theme for most of the pictures but the people changed as did the positions. I couldn't remove my gaze from a picture of a girl knelt between two throne like chairs with a collar like thing around her neck. I found myself liking the very idea and felt the wetness between my legs return earning a growl from Mason.

"Do you like that idea my little doll? Of being collared?"

I found myself blushing as I buried my head into his neck before nodding my head. I felt his long fingers stroke my hair as he whispered in my ear.

"You'll love your present later then. What do you think about the rest of the pictures?"

I felt my skin become even hotter as I went over them in my head.

"You liked them then?"

I nodded my head again causing him to let out a low laugh before kissing the top of my head.

"So young and beautiful and so willing to learn and please. Come we haven't shown you the rest of it yet."

He continued to walk us down the corridor pointing out rooms as we went. His and Jasper's private offices, and small library that would be my place when they had to work unless they said otherwise. As we re-entered the main foyer, Mason placed me on the floor before taking my hand in his and pushing open two doors that led to a large room. Like the foyer this room was dark with a large chandelier hanging from the roof. I couldn't stop myself from blushing as I noticed the two thrones that sat on the dais in front of us.

"This is the meeting room. This is the only room a lot of the staff will ever see apart from Angela, and Kate who is our clearer. You will meet most of them tomorrow morning. I will tell you however we do have a harem."

I found myself blinking before bowing my head as I suddenly felt a feeling I had never felt before course through my veins. I jumped when a pair of red eyes moved into my view.

"Isabella, Mason and I have never used it. It is there for visitors to use when they stay with us."

I nodded my head as Jasper ran his finger over my check as Mason kissed the top of my head again.

"Your are our little doll Isabella. We don't share."

I felt myself looking up and into his bright red eyes before whispering, "promise?"

Mason nodded before picking me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist.

"You're the only woman for us Isabella. Now and forever. Now come on we still have to finish showing you around."

I waited for him to put me down but all he did was move his hands so one was round my neck holding my head to his shoulder, while the other one went under my ass. Jasper picked up the blanket I had dropped earlier and wrapped it around my body once again.

Instead of leaving by the same doors we came in from, Jasper walked to the thrones and touched something on one of them causing part of the wall to move. Mason winked at me before we disappeared into the opening before it closed behind us. All I could see was darkness but Mason and Jasper must of been able to see because they kept walking. It felt like I was sinking and my hold on Mason tightened causing him to laugh and kiss my head once again.

"Isabella, close your eyes."

I did as I was told just as we walked into another room.

"Now slowly open your eyes."

Doing as I was told, I open my eyes and gasped. The room was covered in mirrors apart from the roof which was covered in a grid pattern. There was a large bed that looked like it was made out of white leather that had pillows thrown up against the metal head board. I could see handcuffs hanging off all four posts as well as a hook buried deep in the wall. I didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it.

"Welcome to our little playroom Isabella. There are two ways to get here, one is from the meeting room and one from our bedroom. In here we will train you to become our doll and wife. Your first lesson is about to start."

Mason lowered me to the floor before removing the blanket, throwing it into a corner before ordering my arms above my head. As he slipped my nightgown over my head I felt myself start to blush again.

Mason moved me so I was standing in front of one of the mirrors before letting me go.

"Isabella, you are to listen to everything we tell you to do. Now look up into the mirror."

I did as he told me and couldn't stop the blush from strengthening.

"Now tell us what you see?"

I wanted to look at the floor but Mason, suddenly cup my jaw in his hand as his nails lengthen.

"Keep looking in the mirror Isabella."

I took a deep breath and did as I was told as Mason loosened his hold on my jaw

"I see a girl who is too pale, has boring brown hair and eyes. Her bust is too big compared to the rest of her and shehas no hips to speak of."

I stopped talking as both Jasper and Mason moved to stand on either side of me and ran their hands over my body.

"Do you know what we see? We see a young lady who is just coming into her body. You have beautiful hair, you might not be able to see the many colours that are in it but we do. It's got a mixture of reds and blondes through it. Your eyes are like two swirls of chocolate - dark mixed with light. As for your breasts well we're not going to complain there."

I jumped as Mason, suddenly knelt in front of me and took one of my nipples into his month and sucked on it before using his teeth and lightly pulled it causing me to moan. Before I could blink I felt a sharp stabbing pain before he moved to the other side and did the same thing. When he had moved I noticed two hoops now hanged from them.

"Simply beautiful Isabella."

I didn't realise Jasper had moved until I saw a strange looking device had been moved into the middle of the room.

"Come here Isabella. I want you to come and sit on the chair. So your back is free."

I slowly walked over to the strange looking chair and tried to figure how one was to actually sit on it. I felt Mason come and stand behind me before half lifting me on to the funny looking seat. My breasts were resting on a metal ledge while my legs where resting on either side of a metal pole. I watched as Jasper, knelt in front of me and tied my ankles so my leg were under the chair before he stood up bringing with him a length of rope.

"Place your hands in front of you Isabella and clasp them together."

I did as I was told before he wrapped the rope around them as well.

"Okay Isabella, try not to pull too much. As we said this is your first lesson, so now we have you were you can't run we will explain it . This is to show you how territorial we are over things that belong to us. In this case, you. For the next few hours Isabella, we are going to tattoo you with our crest. Once on your back and the other just over your heart. It will hurt but I am sure Mason, will be able to keep your mind off of it."

I felt Mason move behind me just as Jasper walked over to one of the glass panels and opened them before wheeling a small table across the room.

"Isabella, I am going to blind fold you. Just pay attention to my hands and voice and nothing else."

I nodded my head as Mason covered my eyes with what felt like a silk scarf.

"Pay attention to just my voice and hands Isabella, and whatever you do, don't move."

It took everything me not to jump as the sound of buzzing filled the air just as Mason started to speak.

"You really need to see yourself more clearly Isabella. You are an enchantress."

I felt his fingers move through my hair as he first platted then curled it on the top of my head. I couldn't stop myself from gasping as I felt his lips dance across the back of my neck as he continued to tell me how many people I had trapped by my beauty. I soon found my mind started to focus not on his words but on what his lips and now hands where doing to my body. It wasn't until Jasper's voice filtered through the haze did I even realise Mason, was no longer touching me.

"Isabella, come on darlin', come back to us."

I slowly blinked as the blind fold was taken from my eyes. I suddenly felt myself being lifted before being laid on my side on the bed as Jasper rubbed something into my back, ankles and arms before bandaging them all up.

"You're going to be in a bit of pain for the next few days my little doll but I am so proud of you for following our instructions."

I nodded my head as my mind caught up with my body causing me to let out a small whimper. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, it felt like the time I had burnt my hand. Warm and itchy, all most like pins and needles.

"Sh, just relax."

I felt Mason climbed on the bed behind me and pull me carefully into his chest causing me to let out a small hiss as my hot skin came into contact with his ice cold skin.

"Just relax love. I haven't had my turn with you yet."

The second his hand wrapped it's way round my throat, my body did as he instructed and relaxed.

"That's it my little doll, hand yourself over to my control."

Through the haze I felt as he pushed two of his long fingers inside of me bring me to the brink over and over again but never letting me completely fall.

"See what we can do to you Isabella? See how your body craves us and only us."

I shuddered as I felt his teeth brush against my neck before he bit down causing me to fall over the edge. I could hear myself screaming his name in a mixture of both pleasure and pain before I fell into the darkness.

I awoke to the sound of a storm shaking the house. I stretched my body out biting my lip as my muscles cramped up from being in the same spot for so long. I tried to sit up only to find that I had been tied to the bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Isabella."

I turned my head towards Jasper's voice trying to find him in the dark. A second later the lamp by the bed was turned on showing me that we were still in the playroom.

"Mason, has gone to get you food, clothes and your present. He should be back soon. I'm going to untie you and see how you are."

I laid still as he slowly untied me from the bed before bending over and removing the bandage that covered my chest. I all most jumped as his tongue flicked out across my nipples making me remember that Mason had done something to them earlier.

"Roll onto your side Isabella."

I did as he told me and shuddered as he ran his tongue over my back before re-bandaging it. He moved me so I was yet again on my back before moving down the bed.

"Legs open Isabella."

I found myself blushing as he pulled my legs apart so his face was just inches from down there. Yet again he flicked his tongue out causing me to let out a sound between a moan and a scream. I found myself reaching between my own legs to find them touch a metal ring that wasn't there before.

"Mason did it while you were out. It was the least painful way for it to be done."

I nodded my head as I yet again turned into a tomato just as Mason returned carrying a tray.

"You will find it enjoyable later Isabella, that I can promise. Now what do you want first, food or clothing?"

I pointed to the clothing causing him to wink at me before I was pulled from the bed. Before I could blink they had me dressed in yet another dolls dress this time however they forewent underwear, socks or shoes before placing me back on the bed between Jasper's legs.

"If you eat everything on your plate, you'll get your present"

Considering how hungry I was I didn't see that was going to be a problem up until the smell of blood reached my nose.

"You need to replenish what you have lost today Isabella."

I scrunched up my nose as Mason held up a small cup filled with blood. I suddenly felt Jasper pinch my nose causing me to breathe through my mouth ,just as Mason poured the blood down it. I tried to throw it back up but Mason, had my jaw captured in his hand. When he saw I wasn't going to bring it back up, he release my jaw and kissed me on the mouth.

"Good girl. Now food."

I was that hungry that before either of them could blink I had eaten most of the food they had placed before me. By the time I had placed the last bit in my mouth Mason was looking at me in shock, while Jasper was laughing.

"Well at least we know you will put some weight on."

I found myself blushing and ducking my head.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You just need to put a little more weight on before we change you."

I looked up confused causing both of them to shake their heads.

"We will explain later. Now do you want your present?"

I nodded my head causing them to both laugh as Mason reached over to the tray. I watched as he picked up a black velvet box and handed it to me to open.

Slowly opening it I gasped as nestled between the silk was a sapphire and diamond collar.

"There is a matching leash that goes with it, that you will be given later. Do you want me to place it on you?"

I nodded at Mason who picked it up between his long fingers and draped it around my neck as Jasper did it up before placing a kiss over the padlock, as Mason kissed the ring on the front.

"You're our little doll now and no one but us has a claim to you."

I was suddenly wrapped up in between them causing me to remember how much taller they were than me. For the first time I actually felt safe.


End file.
